ONE… Plus One
by untoldwords
Summary: ONE… Plus One – I'm taking the mesmerizing ending of 3rd episode of Season 11 one step further with this short story with a fancier note I can never expect in The X Files. But it just came to my mind and I had this urge to share with you guys!


ONE… Plus One – I'm taking the mesmerizing ending of 3rd episode of Season 11 one step further with this short story with a fancier note I can never expect in The X Files. But it just came to my mind and I had this urge to share with you guys!

Enjoy this mini story – I'm writing back after about a 4 months break as was struggling with morning ( rather all day) sickness, but this story just had to come live before I forget it! Here you go. Once again I do not own any scripts, any characters or anything relating to The X Files, rather than my own imagination!

**Story continues with the ending scene of the original episode where Scully and Mulder are lost in each other's gaze, between the half open door.

 **Location: ST Rachel's Motel**

Scully felt her own heart hammering against her chest as she fought desperately to find her words. Her memories flashed back to so many years back, to that very night, on which she was desperately and madly lost in his love and passion for the first time in her life.

He cleared his throat, breaking the silence which he knew that would only steal a few of those precious minutes they have left with.

 _I see someone is breaking rules here! Knock 3 times!_

He chuckled. To his own surprise he felt his voice was rather shaky.

 _Well Mulder..I have the authority to break my own rules, given that I want to survive a situation._

 _Ohh..I see_ – He opened the half opened door, stepping closer to her.

 _Do you think you can survive this?_ He reached for her, cupping her face in his arms and his lips barely touching hers. Their breath melting together with the rising heat between them.

 _Tell me Scully…_

He looks in to her eyes, those hazy blue eyes that were so familiar to him, yet had this mystery he never was able to completely understand.

 _I..I..Oh..Mulder.._ she knew she will never be able to answer him.

The very next second, she reached out taking his lips in a deep, lusty kiss, deepening with every second.

Her hands slowly reached underneath his dark shirt, finding their way through the half done buttons. Her fingers traced the perfectly aged muscles of his chest. For the next few moments, they were lost in the luxury of each other's touch.

 _Oh God.._ he broke up finally when they were out of breath, panting helplessly.

He pulled off his own shirt, just before reaching for her. She was still fighting for her breath when he started to pull off her jacket. His hands worked quickly on the tiny buttons of her shirt. He was impatient.

 _Mulder.._

She broke the silence just before he threw away her shirt. Her voice was trembling as she felt his warm touch underneath her bra.

 _Yea.._ He could barely answer her.

 _Mulder..let's go to bed._

* * *

It didn't take long for them to get lost in each other's arms. Their rhythms perfectly harmonizing the imperfections that made them unique in their own way. And when he finally reached the peak, he helplessly called her name, finding her just there, as if she has always been throughout this entire time of his life.

He collapsed in to her arms catching his breath. The warmth of her body and that remarkable scent of her hair kept him wanting for more. She held him tightly as if he is about to slip away. For a single moment, they were silent in their own worlds, and the wall clock ticked loudly as if to remind them that they have only a few minutes left to indulge in this precious moment of their life.

* * *

 _Mulder_..Scully spoke softly.

 _Yeah.. He whispered, pulling himself up, trying to look in to her eyes._ His eyes, still trying to gain consciousness.

 _Can we leave tomorrow morning? May be we can pay overnight rate and leave before the sun. What do you think?_

 _Yea, I think we will be able to. Let me call Mrs. Jenkins and get it sorted_. (**Just a random name)

 _The phone on the bedside table, left one.._ She added promptly

He took a deep breath, as if he couldn't escape from her warmth. It was clear to both of them that life will never be the same again. He looked at her and flashed a gentle smile, before he stood up to reach the phone across the room,

She looked at his naked body as if he walked towards her room. He hasn't aged at all, she thought as she closed her eyes with a sigh. Memories flashed in her mind, memories of a pious love and a devotion which made her accept this same man to share her soul with.

 _It's all set. We will have to leave before 9.30. Simple as that!_

 _Oh – that's great –_ She responded with a husky voice, still her eyes closed as if she doesn't want to break up from her much loved memories. Her hands reached for him underneath the blanket inviting him back to bed.

He smiled at her, knowing that how much she enjoys his warm embrace. He remembered how he used to tease her when she kept her self covered head to toe during the warmest of the nights. He reached and pulled off the blanket, just as he has done many times so many years ago!

Mulde…r… r..r – She grasped the bed and sat up on the bed, trying to get hold of the blanket to cover her bare self.

He knew this look of her face. Those blue eyes would look mad but deep inside them he found his inner fire.

Scully..fancy a ride again? He asked playfully pulling off the blanket.

* * *

They both were fighting for breath when finally they settled on the bed wrapped in each other's arms.

 _Wait.._ He pulled up the long abandoned blanket and covered her just before returning back to her embrace.

He watched her settling in to sleep, against his chest. But he knew he wouldn't be able to sleep now. For some reason his mind was clouded with an uncertainty of losing her again, knowing that after tonight, after yesterday he has lost control of the most closely guarded door to his heart.

He looked at the ceiling, trying to breathe and to relax himself. But he was helpless.

Scully.. he whispered in to her ears.

 _Hmmm.._

 _Hey..Scully..I need to ask you something..are you awake? Please, I cant sleep.._

 _What is it Mulder..are you ok..dont tell me you saw your double again! –_ She leaned towards him trying to meet his eyes.

He chuckled as her response, trying to calm down and meeting her sleepy eyes

 _Scully..I know this is not the exact moment or how I should..I just..I want to..Will you marry me?_

His question left her speechless

 _Scully.._

 _Mulder..are you ..are you sure that you.._ She was shocked, unable to find her words. Tears flowing down her cheeks as she fought her emotions.

 _Yes.. -_ he interrupted her, cupping her face in his arms.

 _I know now that this is what I want for the rest of my life. A life, a life with you, to love and to be loved. We might not have everything but, having each other would be perfectly enough. It s the time we look at our own life Scully.._

 _Will you marry me…_

 _Yes –_ She managed finally with a silent sob.

 _Yes I will..no matter what it is I will be there for you._

 _Their eyes met for a brief second, before he reached to kiss her. His fingers traced her tears, wiping them off gently. She took his hands in hers and kissed his knuckles, before settling on his chest._

 _Ah..Mulder.._ She called his suddenly.

 _Yeah..tell me_ – he leaned down to meet her eyes

You owe me a ring!

 _Yes I do .. I guess we have to do some shopping! He pulled her and grabbed her in his arms in a tight embrace, and messing up her hair before planting a kiss on her forehead._


End file.
